Various types of strap assemblies and their uses are well known. Such strap assemblies are commonly used to secure one item to another item, apply loads between items, and the like. Examples of uses for such strap assemblies include, but are not limited to, straps used for animal restraint, straps used for parachute deployment, straps used for general binding or articles, and the like.
As can be appreciated from the various uses for strap assemblies, in many cases, it is desirable for a strap assembly to be configured in a manner allowing connected items to be quickly and selectively released or detached from each other. In such cases, the strap assembly includes a quick-release arrangement (e.g., integral clasping device) that allows such connected items to be quickly and selectively released or detached from each other. Therefore, it is apparent that strap assemblies with an integral quick-release arrangement are advantageous, desirable and useful.